Prickly Partner
Prickly Partner is the fifth episode of Todd World which was a story by Todd Parr and Judy Rothman and it was written by Judy Rothman. Plot The group get to know Ralph the Porcupine when he's unable to find a dance partner due to his quills. '' Summary Todd is joining Sophie for square dancing lessons. They find many of their friends in there and they line up to get started with the dance. Estelle the monkey joins, partenering with Ralph until she gets pricked by one of his quills. The dance is momentarily stopped and she complains, deciding she doesn't want to dance with him. Seeing how hurt Ralph looks, Sophie and Todd feel bad and Sophie asks Todd to find another partner so that she can get to know Ralph a little. She finds him seated outside of the barn and joins him. As they both love to dance, Sophie and Ralph get to know each other a little, with Sophie complimenting his quills and asking to touch them out of curiousity. He allows her, but warns her to be careful while explaining he feels safe having them; although he is unhappy that he isn't able to dance. He claims to be used to it, although Sophie still wants to help him and she suddenly gets an idea, leading him to Stella's place to ask for her help. There, Stella overlooks Ralph's quills and they ask to use her hair hair gel to slick his quills down. She demonstrates, showing them how well it works by using her own hair, and gives Sophie and Todd many containers of the gel. Stella's belly rumbles she diceides to have a snack. They return to the barn and quickly get to work spreading the gel all over Ralph's body and chat about his quills, with Todd asking if they can be removed. Ralph denies this, but explains that at times they fall off on their own. With the gel seeming to have done the trick Ralph tries to dance with Sophie while Todd dances with Estelle. At first this works, but after they spin around at a very fast speed, his quills begin to un-stick and loosen and everyone runs back in a panic to avoid getting hurt. Later, the trio head through the fair with Ralph disappointed- but trying to be understanding. Sophie feels bad she was unable to get any ideas though and promises that she will; only to be struck by one while they play in the ball pit. She grabs many of the balls and reveals her plans of sticking the balls onto the ends of his quills to cover their sharp points. They return to the barn once again and get started, but unfortunately the balls do not stay on. They get knocked loose and it disrupts the dancing, with several others getting annoyed after they slip and lose balance on the balls. At this point Ralph finally gives up and storms out. At the pool Ralph tries to assure Sophie that she doesn't have to feel bad. She offers to resume discussion once she finishes with their swimming class, amazing Ralph and Todd after she puts her swim cap on. This suddenly inspires her though, and she realizes that with a lot more of them they can finally help Ralph with successful results. Finally, Sophie and Ralph reveal her latest creation, the ''smooth suit, at the dance. Sophie dances with Ralph to show that he is able to dance now, with his quills being covered by this material and despite how close they are, she is unable to get hurt. Everyone is happy to see things have worked out, and impressed, Estelle requests a dance with Ralph and apologizes for her earlier behavior. She admits that she didn't want to get hurt, but she asks to dance with him now that he can and he accepts. They dance together and soon Ralph ends the episode dancing with Todd as he explains that it isn't nice to excllude others. Lesson Ralph and the group learn to appreciate his prickly quills. They also learn that with trial-and-error it's possible to find new ways of solving a problem, and that someone shouldn't be left out of the fun just because they may not be able to do the same things as others. Quotes The 4 dancers are at the barn. Trivia *Introduced: Ralph, Estelle. *Pickle does not appear in this episode. *Benny Gag: Benny appears on a skateboard, then does a trick before riding away. *Clips from this episode appear in the "Join us, Join In" song. Errors *Estelle is a pink monkey, but throughout the episode she is mistakenly colored orange/brown and resembles a background character who often shows up. In these instances her bow also changed color. **Throughout the episode her earrings and purse go missing on and off. **Likewise, the normal colored monkey was shown mistakingly colored pink in a scene. *Ralph's lip-synch is off when he says "I love to dance." Gallery <---- Rock My World / Pickle's Smelly Socks ----> Category:Episodes